


How to save a life

by roryywrites



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Robby Keene, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, F/M, Heavy Angst, Karate Kids References, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Slow Burn, best friends to enemies to lovers, bisexual oc, bisexual robby keene, demetri x oc, eventual robby keene x oc, he's trying okay, johnny lawrence sucks, robby keene is baby, why are daniel larusso's legs so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryywrites/pseuds/roryywrites
Summary: "Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness."Life had never been easy for Robby Keene. Deadbeat parents, shitty company, and not the greatest hobbies for a sixteen year old to be occupying himself with. But at least he wasn't alone: since before he could talk properly, Robby Keene had had his best friend by his side. Hattieanna Winston. The girl was the only person Robby had ever really had.But then karate came back to the Valley. Robby made friends, and he met Daniel Larusso. He dropped his old illegal pastimes for something more productive. He started to get his parents back. And then everything went to shit.Now, Robby is back to square one. Well, whatever comes before that first square. Because after being taken in by John Kreese, Robby may have lost his best friend in return for a sociopathic sensei who was out to kill his father. And the teen didn't really know where everything went wrong: after all, it was just karate.Inspired by the song 'How to save a life' by The Fray
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s), Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene & Original Female Character(s), Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Hattieanna Winston sighed as she pulled herself up from the floor where she was stretching to reach her phone. It was ringing, again. This was the third time in three minutes, and her sensei did not look happy for the constant interruptions. Matt straightened his belt and nodded towards the girl, gesturing for her to turn her phone off, and she did with a sigh, but not before checking the screen. 

Three missed calls from Johnny Lawrence.

Switching her phone to do not disturb, Hattie turned back to her exercises, forcing her body into another round of fifty sit ups. It was nothing the girl wasn't used to. She had been training at Red Tigers Karate, the only dojo left in the Valley, since she was just eight years old. The only thing more consistent in her life than karate was her best friend, Robby. Robby, who's father had left another two missed calls on her phone by the time training had finished and she was heading home. 

It was a long walk all the way from the shores of Santa Monica back to Encino, and one that Hattie didn't exactly feel like making in the heat of that August evening, so instead she decided on making the slightly shorter walk to the apartment blocks where she had spent as much of her life as she had at her own home. It was exhausting, climbing the six flights of stairs after two straight hours of technique training, but she was prepared to make it if it would save her making the walk all the way home. When Hattie arrived outside the familiar door, so samely to every other one in the complex, she let out a sigh of relief before knocking twice. Robby came to the door.

"You look wrecked," The blonde boy commented abruptly, causing Hattie to roll her eyes as she brushed past him straight into the apartment. "You ain't looking too good yourself, and you don't have an excuse," the strawberry blonde quipped back, making her way through the house and over to the fridge, where she pulled out the Innocent smoothies she kept stacked on the top shelf. She watched as Robby rolled his green eyes with a scoff before flopping down on the couch where he was sat moments before the girl arrived. "How was training?" Robby questioned, moving his feet from the cushions so Hattie could sit beside him, pulling off her shoes and tugging at the bobble keeping her waves atop her head, letting them fall to frame her face. "Not too bad," the girl shrugged, finishing her smoothie and throwing the carton with perfect accuracy into the bin beside the coffee table. "Would've been better without the constant interruption of your dad ringing me." "Really?" Robby exclaimed, frustrated, as he ran a hand through his overgrown hair. "Why won't he just fuck off already?" "The school rang him, right?" Hattie questioned, kicking her legs up so that they rested atop Robby's, which were just long enough to reach the coffee table, whereas Hattie's weren't anywhere close to being long enough. "Yeah. They caught me with molly and the dumb shit thought I was taking it." 

"You're dealing again?" The small girl queried, a worried look growing in her blue eyes which caused Robby to exhale heavily. "I don't want to. But my mom's off with another guy, and she hasn't done any food shopping in a while. I needed the money to eat." "I've told you a thousand times, Robby," Hattie sighed, grabbing one of the boy's hands from where it rested in his lap and taking it in her own. "Whenever your mom goes and does shit like this you're always welcome to come stay at mine. My parents love you. When they're around to acknowledge you, anyway." "I know," Robby said, though his green eyes refused to move from where they were resting on his feet.

"That's beside the point," Hattie said, noticing her best friend's crestfallen look. "I, my good friend, am tired as shit, and I call dibs on the bed." The strawberry blonde pulled herself up from the couch, kicking her shoes out the way as she attempted to break into a run to head towards Robby's bedroom. The boy was quick to react with a "Hey, you always dibs the bed!" before Robby was on his feet, chasing after the girl, who pushed in the door and dove onto the unmade grey sheets. "God, you're annoying," The boy chuckled slightly, reaching down half heartedly to try and tug Hattie off the bed, but it wasn't in any way successful. Instead, Robby just ended up taking Hattie's hands and being pulled onto the bed beside her, where she rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Robby," Hattie smiled up at her best friend, her eyes not opening to look at him. "You know it's six pm, right?" Robby responded, but the strawberry blonde just shushed him and pulled him in closer to her as she slept.

When Hattie woke the next morning-- ignoring the fact that the pair had woken up at midnight in order to share a pizza before heading back to sleep-- Robby was gone. There was a note on the nightstand telling the girl that Robby had left for work at TechTown, a job she knew full well he didn't have, but she knew he had to make his living any way he could, and she wasn't one to judge. That didn't mean she enjoyed the company he kept, though, and that was why she tended to steer clear whenever Robby was working. The girl was still dressed, but the early morning air was significantly colder than last night after two hours of vigorous karate training, so Hattie took one of Robby's grey zip ups from his wardrobe and slid it over her shoulders before starting the walk home. It wasn't too far of a walk up into Encino, and by the time she arrived it was already late enough in the day for the world to be awake. The kid who lived next door to the Winston’s, not that Hattie interacted with anyone who was from Encino, was clearly hosting a party, as there were at least thirty kids splashing around in their pool. Ignoring the commotion and praying she wouldn’t be noticed by the teenagers she probably went to school with, Hattie walked through the familiar doors of her family home. "Mom, dad, I'm home," Hattie called, though her words echoed through the seemingly empty walls. "Sorry I didn't come home last night. I stayed at Robby's." Once again, no response. 

Hattie let out a low sigh. It wasn’t unusual for her parents to be absent; in some aspects they were just as bad as Robby’s. The strawberry blonde kicked off her shoes, not bothering to untie the laces, and began to tread up the main staircase slowly. Hattieanna’s room was rather simple for someone who had been living in Encino since she was seven. Sure, the bed was much bigger than the one she slept in most nights— the one at Robby’s apartment— but it lacked any form of comfort. The sheets were plain white, and the only splash of colour was a green dinosaur perched on the headboard. The walls were a soft cream colour, only adorned by many photos, pinned up with pieces of tape or blue tack, depending on what the girl had to hand. Each photo was mainly of her and Robby— at the skatepark, at the beach, playing guitar together in Robby’s apartment— but there was one or two of Hattie and some of the other people she associated with at school. Typically, both her and her best friend kept themselves to themselves, but of recent, Robby had been showing at school less and less, meaning Hattie needed someone knew to occupy her time with. Living in Encino, she knew she had the opportunity to hang around with the rich privileged bitches such as her next door neighbour, but in truth she would rather choke on a cactus. Instead, the blue eyed girl surrounded herself with the furthest thing from queen bee Yasmine and her cronies, and that was why she had one or two photos pinned on her wall with Demetri and Eli. They were losers, sure, but they were better than no one. They weren’t anything near Robby, though.

The girl occupied herself for a few hours or so with school work or messing around with song lyrics and chords before her phone began to ring. Seeing the contact to be Robby— not like anyone else rung her anyway— she picked up after just the first ring, only to hear the boy’s voice bitter and full of rage on the other end. 

“Have you heard?” Robby seethed, and Hattie could almost hear his teeth clench on the other side of the phone. “Heard what, Robby?” She replied, only for the boy to let out a bitter laugh. “He started a karate dojo. My fucking dad.” “You’re kidding, right?” The strawberry blonde checked, knowing it wouldn’t only be Robby fuming at the news of the new dojo, but her own sensei, Matt, would be just as insulted, though for very different reasons. “I wish I was,” The boy sneered, though his anger was starting to soften slightly now he was expressing how he felt. “Funny he has time for a fucking karate dojo and not for his own son.” “Starting a karate dojo doesn’t make him any less of a piece of shit,” Hattie reminded her friend, repeating the words she’d assured him of every time the boy had been driven into a rage over his asshole father. “Can I come over?” Robby asked, his voice now becoming more crestfallen than angry. “Of course, R. My parents aren’t home anyway so you’re welcome to stay over.” “I’m on my way,” Robby assured before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone. He arrived just twenty minutes later on his skateboard, and that was how most days went in the life of Robby and Hattie, and how they had done for nearly ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly wholesome Hattie x Robby content, they're definitely 'just friends' (they just don't know they're in love yet)

Robby hadn’t been in school for nearly a month. Sure, Hattieanna still saw him every evening without fail, either at his place after karate, or at the skatepark, or on the nights where he would come crash at the Winston’s because his mom was out and about with another new guy and hadn’t paid the bills, but it wasn’t the same. Hattie had never been a particularly popular person, but it wasn’t the same roaming the halls of West Valley High completely alone, as Robby had decided he needed to dedicate all his time to doing things a parent should do for their sixteen year old son. This is why the strawberry blonde had befriended Demetri and Eli-- the two local losers. Every other kid in school seemed to have an issue with them, due to Demetri’s overly neurotic and sarcastic nature and Eli’s scar, but Hattie couldn’t seem to find a problem with either. The dark haired boy was actually funny and somewhat endearing when you had the intelligence to outsmart him, and as for the brunette boy, Hattie found his scar easy enough to overlook, and he was sweet as candy when he actually spoke. So, when Robby wasn’t about, the girl kept company with those two, and they liked her well enough, and were grateful to be in the company of any female. 

However, school had just rung out for the day, which the young girl was eternally grateful for having had to suffer through Kyler and Brucks tormenting her friends, not like they hadn’t done enough, looking at the state Miguel was in. Hattie shouldered her backpack with a sigh; the girl may have been sixteen but she was still unable to drive-- besides, she mainly depended on Robby for lifts and things like that, back when he attended school. Yet, the strawberry blonde was pleasantly surprised when the familiar black car that Robby often borrowed from Trey was pulled up beside her. “Good afternoon, m’lady,” Robby mocked, rolling down the window and watching as his best friend’s eyebrows quirked. She wandered round to the other side of the car and pulled the passenger door open, climbing in and throwing her backpack in Robby’s face as she did, causing the blonde boy to laugh. “What brings you here?” The freckled girl queried as the boy began to drive them towards the exit of the school, “Thought you were out exploring the Colorado River with dear old daddy.” “Boat sank,” Robby quipped back with a playful grin. “Dad didn’t get out in time. I couldn’t save him.” “What a shame,” Hattie scoffed, changing the radio station and messing with the volume, even though the sound system was clearly faulty. “Nah, was picking up some groceries for my mom. Figured we could have a movie night. And it’s not a proper Keene movie night unless there’s a tag-along Winston, of course.” Hattie responded to Robby’s plan with a grin. The blue eyed girl loved spending evenings with Robby and Shanon; the two paid her more attention than her own parents ever had. Shanon loved her, and would remind her son at every given opportunity how lucky he was to be friends with someone like Hattieanna, and Robby knew. 

“Hey, mom,” Robby smiled as he pushed open the door to the apartment, placing the groceries on the countertop. “Hey babe, hi Hattie,” Shanon grinned back at the teens, and the girl replied with a cheery, “Hi, Miss Keene.” “I went to Vons and got those frozen pizzas you like,” The boy explained, a hopeful look in his green eyes. “You wanna make dinner and watch a movie?” As soon as Shanon started sprouting excuses, Hattie took Robby’s hand in her own. “Oh! That’s so sweet, honey. But I actually have to run a couple of errands, but you and Hattie are welcome to make those pizzas and watch without me.” It wasn’t uncommon for Shanon to bail, even on evenings she was getting to spend with her son, and though Robby wasn’t surprised, he was disappointed. “Yeah, sure,” The blonde boy responded with a disheartened sigh before chiming in-- “Maybe tomorrow if you’re not too hung-over.” Shannon lifted her eyes to her son with an angry expression, which softened almost instantly when she saw the crestfallen look on Robby’s face. Hattie squeezed his hand a little so the boy knew she was there as Sharon said; “Okay, you caught me. I am going out, but you know what? It is Dine LA week, so, you know…” The strawberry blonde girl rolled her eyes at the woman straightening her dress in the mirror, but she was more than used to her excuses and dealing with the aftermath of them. “Meeting that guy from the other night?” Robby questioned, letting go of Hattie’s hand with a gentle squeeze to approach his mom. “Oh god, that nerd? No, he was all bark and no stick,” Sharon complained as she straightened her hair, causing the two teens to look at her with wide eyes. “Sorry, I know, that’s like, super gross. But listen, you don’t realise how hard it is to meet a good man. I mean, just look at your father.” The boy’s eyes blazed with anger at the mention of Johnny, but he didn’t let his mother see. “That’s what we’re working with here,” The woman continued. “Oh, did I mention that that deadbeat came by to see me?” Instantly, Hattie’s interest piqued at the mention of her best friend’s father, and Robby’s did the same. The green eyed boy shot a confused glance at the girl before answering; “No. What’d he say?” Sharon hummed, not noticing her son’s sudden interest in the conversation as she applied her makeup. “Just some BS about you moving in with him, as if he suddenly gives a shit. I’m sure it’s just a scam to get out of paying child support.” At the woman’s unintentionally harsh words, Hattie swooped forwards, taking Robby’s hand in her own once again as he asked; “Well, I mean, how do you know that?” “Trust me, I know your father.” Shanon didn’t notice the way Robby’s gaze fell, but the freckled girl did, and she pulled herself in closer to the boy, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Robby wasn’t tall, but he still had a good five inches on Hattieanna. “Listen, I know you’re super bummed out about tonight, but, you, know, I’m trying to meet that special someone. You’re only getting older and bigger, and sooner or later, you’re gonna leave me for a life filled with excitement. You don’t wanna leave your mama alone, do you?” Robby leaned into his mother’s touch, shaking his head, and Shanon pressed a kiss to the top of it. “Thank you, baby. I love you. You and Hattie have fun tonight, but not too much fun!” The woman called, and she was out of the apartment before the boy could respond; “Love you, too.”

“Come on, Roberto,” Hattie said, tugging at the boy’s hand and dragging him towards the couch. “If I beat you to the couch then I’m taking the corner seat.” That got Robby moving, and the boy was quick to step up his pace, attempting to vault over the back of the couch to the most comfortable seat in the whole apartment. However, the short girl foiled his plan by grabbing the belt loop of his jeans and yanking him backwards, attempting to make the jump herself. “Not a chance,” Robby growled, a grin growing on his face as he ran in, tackling the girl and sending them both flying over the back of the couch onto the seat. “You’re a fucking cheat,” Hattie laughed, gasping for air as she untangled herself from the mess of limbs and lay her head back against the pillows in the corner. “I am not,” Robby responded indignantly, flopping down on top of the girl and resting his head on her chest, and she was quick to run her hands through his overgrown hair. “I’m choosing the film because of that,” The blue eyed girl insisted, reaching to grab the remote, only to double back in shock as Robby prodded her in the side. “Like hell you are,” He chuckled, using his much longer arms to take the TV remote and switch the channel over, so that he now had full control. Despite insisting it was his choice of movie, the pair still ended up watching Dirty Dancing, cuddled up together on Robby’s couch, as friends typically would. 

The film ended a few hours later, and the two ended up drifting off to sleep, in the same position they had begun the movie in. That was, until, about two in the morning, when the sound of the key in the lock caused the two teens to stirr, and Shanon came tumbling in, accompanied by a random man. “Shh, my son is sleeping,” Shanon giggled, clearly beyond intoxicated as she rather loudly whispered things to the stranger that Robby and Hattie did not need to be hearing. She dragged the man by his tie into her bedroom and closed the bedroom door, and only then did Robby let out a sigh. It was nights like this where he would typically go over to the Winston’s and spend the night with his best friend, but they were both too wise to consider travelling to the other side of the Valley during the ungodly hours of the morning. Exhaling deeply again, Robby shifted the pair so that he was now lying on his back with Hattie rested on his chest. “Headphone?” The boy asked, offering her one of those which was attached to the cord plugged into his phone. “Yes please,” The strawberry blonde whispered, not wanting to alert Shanon and her mystery man to the fact that they were not, in fact, sleeping at all. “I do not need to hear if your mom has a daddy kink.” The boy laughed gently, resting his head back against the pillows and attempting to get comfortable, the sounds of Arctic Monkeys drowning out whatever was going on in his mother’s bedroom. “You know,” Hattie mused, “if daddy issues are genetic, then you’re fucked.” “Think I have my own fair share of daddy issues,’ Robby responded with a low laugh. “But if you ever call me daddy I will kill you. That’s weird.” “We all know you’d be the one calling the other person daddy,” The girl joked, earning a jab in the side from the green eyed boy. “I am not a bottom,” He insisted, causing Hattieanna to roll her eyes with a smirk. “Whatever you say, buckaroo.” Robby turned up the music, now drowning out the teasing of his best friend as well as the moaning of his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what both Shanon and Robby had mentioned about Johnny approaching them, whining on about some shit about how he wanted to be there for Robby more, and that started with sending him back to school, the Keene boy hadn’t graced the halls of West Valley High in nearly six weeks. Sure, he was loving the time he spent off, working when he could but for the most part bumming around his apartment, but it wasn’t all that great for his dearest best friend, who was still stuck hanging with the losers of the school. Not that she minded all that much; Demetri and Eli had been friends of hers since she was a freshman, and the new kid, Miguel, didn’t seem so bad. The four were on their way out of a science class, engaging in feeble conversation as they walked. They had begun a new science project and were each assigned partners, and for once, Demetri and Eli weren’t paired together. The dark haired boy had been placed with Miguel, which he didn’t seem overly unhappy about-- no more than the neurotic teen he typically was. Luckily for Hattie, she was paired with Eli, which meant she didn’t have to deal with the many people in her science class she couldn’t stand. As much as Demetri would joke about how the strawberry blonde hated virtually everybody, that wasn’t exactly the case. Hattieanna wasn’t built to hate, and she wasn’t exactly the type of person people could easily dislike, however Robby Keene apparently was. People at West Valley High had been giving the boy shit his whole life, and Hattie hated them for it. No matter what anyone else thought of him, he was her best friend, and she would take up for him no matter what.

“What lesson do we have next?” Miguel questioned after spending a good ten minutes rooting through his pockets to try and find his timetable. “I think you’re in math with me,” Eli spoke up, leaving Hattie to lock eyes with Demetri: “Guess that means we have english.” Hattieanna and Demetri certainly weren’t the most likely friendship, nor were they the strongest, but it was Demetri who had taken the fall for her that day in freshman AP english. It was her only class without Robby, and sitting alone at the front of the room was definitely cramping the girl’s style. It was Demetri who had made the move to shift from his seat at the back, away from the public eye, to sit by the girl, and that’s how they became of each other. Sure, Demetri was overly neurotic and cynical, whereas Hattie was far more hot-headed and enthusiastic, but for some reason their opposites never clashed negatively. Demetri thought with his head and Hattie thought with her heart. The only disagreement the two had ever had was over Robby, but that didn’t take long to settle, because it wasn’t a well kept secret that the brown eyed boy was terrified of the girl. “Let’s get this shit over with,” Hattie sighed, shouldering her backpack and offering her hand up to the door as though to let Demetri pass through first. “How very kind of you,” The black haired boy returned, and the pair walked into another hour of english class, taking their seats at the very front of the room.

Lunch time had struck, and the three were sitting at their obviously well esteemed table. Demetri was fawning over Yasmine, Eli listening to his hopeless romantic fantasies about the bitchy blonde girl, Hattie pretending to do the same. The reality of it was, the strawberry blonde had her eyes trained on her phone as she relayed to Robby the whole hell of her morning in high school. Resident new kid Miguel Diaz was also likely to be joining them after he’d found himself holed up at the “Loser’s Club” as Demetri referred to it as, --referencing one of his (and Hattie’s) favourite films-- at the beginning of term, and he still sat with them because apparently even two beatings from Kyler weren’t enough to advise the kid to make a run for it. The strawberry blonde didn’t have much of an opinion on him yet, but he seemed sweet, maybe a little ardent, yet overall someone she could occupy her time with. Hattie switched off her phone as Robby was typing, though, when some sort of commotion kicked off over at the table where Demetri was staring, making heart eyes at a girl who wouldn’t hesitate to spit on him. “You’re drooling, D,” Hattie whispered, only for the dark haired boy to shush her as he watched the drama intently. The girl didn’t pay much attention to the people she went to school with other than her friends, but she recognised the girl involved in the drama to be her next door neighbour-- Sam, was it? The boy was Kyler-- no surprise-- a class A dick who got his shits and giggles from fucking with Demetri and Eli, and, of recent, Miguel. Suddenly, Sam swiped the tray from the table where they were standing, so it clattered to the floor with a bang. “Holy shit,” Demetri whispered with a gasp, “this is not going to be pretty.” 

The dining hall fell to silence as Sam and Kyler stared each other down, and Hattie’s fists clenched on her lap. Miguel approached the table, his eyes scanning his new friends for an answer as to what was going on as Kyler began to speak. “Hey, you know that billboard with the big-ass dick on it? I guess Sam takes after her dad.” The crowd of students jeered at the joke which made the strawberry blonde’s blood boil; she may have disliked Sam, but she liked Kyler even less. Demetri, Eli and Hattie watched with wide eyes as Sam’s hands tightened into fists, but before she could strike, a voice came from just behind them. “Hey, Kyler.” “What an idiot,” Demetri scoffed as Kyler’s attention was now averted to where Miguel stood, dropping his tray on the table beside Eli. “Unfortunately that’s our idiot,” The girl whispered back. “Why don’t you shut the hell up and stop being such an asshole?” The latino boy dared to say, approaching Kyler with more confidence than Hattie would’ve ever given him credit for. “Want another beatdown, ‘Rhea?” Kyler mocked, shoving Miguel in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards, so that Hattie tensed, ready to stand up for her newest friend if necessary. To everyone's surprise, Aisha Robinson also stood, backing Miguel as Kyler said-- “I’m ready for your lame-ass karate this time.” The popular boy swung, but Miguel ducked low enough so that he missed, and replied, “It’s not lame ass karate.” Kyler swung once again, and miraculously ended up in an arm lock as Miguel scowled: “It’s Cobra Kai.”

Though Hattieanna was up on her feet and ready to fight, she had no need to be. Apparently Miguel wasn’t lying when he said it wasn’t lame ass karate. All the students gathered round as the new kid punched, kicked and swept with surprising elegance for someone who hadn’t been studying karate all that long. What did he say the same of his dojo was? Cobra Kai? The freckled girl grew more and more impressed as Miguel fought with a style she had never encountered before, taking down each of Kyler and his minions over and over again until they eventually stayed down. Camera’s flashed and teenages cheered as Miguel stood on the table, hovering over what was typically the king’s guard around school, but were now all bloodied and laid out in groaning heaps. “Holy shit,” Hattie mumbled, bringing herself forward to examine the scene as Eli behind her chimed in, “Can you do that with your karate?” “Of course she can’t,” Demetri started, but one glare from the blue eyed girl had the boy whimpering; “Or maybe she can, I don’t know.” However, Miguel’s victory was over as soon as it had begun, as students were being ushered to the side to make way for Counselor Blatt who seized his arm and dragged him from the table and to the principal’s office. Demetri rolled his eyes again and started whining to Eli about how the victory ‘wasn’t really worth the blemish on his permanent record’, but Hattieanna wasn’t really listening. Instead, the girl was firing off a quick text to Robby, the only thing she was able to think about being only two words: Cobra Kai.

hattster: you working today? i wanna meet after school

roberto: i’m good, i’ll come pick you up. everything ok?

hattster: all good. just figured today deserved a catch-up. was rather eventful.

roberto: we can go to the skatepark? then you can tell me all about your enlightening day with dorks one, two and three

hattster: sure, spend all day with those three dorks and spend my evening with dork four

roberto: i hate you

hattster: you love me

roberto: whatever you say loser

hattster: see you after school dumbass


End file.
